


college friends (leopika nsfw drabble / bottom leorio)

by seokll



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: After Party, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Surprise Sex, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll
Summary: leorio and kurapika meet after college in a bar. they go home and rekindle only for feelings from college to arise again. but leorio is a bottom yasss
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	college friends (leopika nsfw drabble / bottom leorio)

**Author's Note:**

> BOTTOM LEORIO. also hi sydnee

a hand was placed onto the wall of the bathroom. kurapika turned around to see his old college friend, leorio. of course, leorio knew kurapika was, well, kurapika, and waited the whole night to track him down in the bathroom.

"well, blondie, you look stunning tonight." leorio jokingly flirted as kurapika wrapped his arms around the taller. they hugged for a few seconds, laughs spilling out of each of their mouths. 

kurapika was wearing tight black pants, a lose red button down that was half way unbuttoned, and sliver jewelry was hanging from every possible spot. on the other hand, leorio was in a dark green sweatshirt with ripped jeans, and the outfit wasn't close to leorio's style in the slightest.

"you wanna catch up? we can go back to my place!" kurapika asked as the two left the bathroom together. the older nodded quickly, resembling something of a begging puppy.

there was no break from the talking as they walked around the dark city, passing streetlights every so often. conversation of old college memories began as leorio sat down in kurapika's kitchen, watching kurapika pull out wine glasses. "hey, i don't know about you, but we deserve a drink." kurapika smiled as he undid some new, but old looking, wine. it was a dark red, and it kinda matched the blonde's shirt.

"you've always liked your wine." leorio laughed as he took a glass. he watched the younger's pink lips sit on the edge of the glass, the wine staining the corners of his mouth. kurapika raised his eyebrows as he noticed leorio's gaze. he was like some baby who just met a new relative for the first time.

"do you wanna kiss, big boy?" kurapika asked, smirking. he leaned over the small counter so leorio and him were practically inches away. the older's eyes were frantically looking anywhere but that didn't include kurapika. "well come here." the blonde teased again as he layed a small peck on leorio's mouth.

the dark haired male looked away, his face red. "hey! you just can't do that shit!" he mumbled, touching his lips. kurapika laughed, slapping his own thigh as he did so. 

"you're cute leorio, you know that?" the blonde said between laughs. leorio rolled his eyes before getting up and heading to the living room. it was a small space with a leather sofa , a black coffee table, and a smaller flat screen. it was simple and just screamed kurapika. leorio pushed himself down on the couch as he crossed his arms. 

no later did kurapika appear in the doorway, leaning against it as he drank more wine. "i'll kiss you more if you want." he chuckled and made his way to the couch. the blonde sat down his glass on the coffee table ans placed himself in leorio's open lap. 

"you gotta look at me though, tell me if i'm allowed to do this." kurapika's voice sounded stern, but comforting. 

"you .. can." leorio said softly as he looked up at the blonde, his face a deeper red than before. kurapika smiled again as he crashed his lips into leorio's. it was small pecks at first but soon kurapika was biting and pulling at the older's bottom lip.

leorio grabbed kurapika's waist, whimpering as he opened his own mouth. the blonde wasted no time pressing his tongue against the other's, gently sucking on it at times. at this point, the younger's hands were grabbing and gropping at leorio's chest through his sweatshirt.

kurapika pulled back, a line of spit falling against his lips. "take the sweatshirt off." he said huffing and unbuttoning his own shirt. leorio complied, throwing the sweatshirt to the ground. faster than before, kurapika was grabbing at leorio's chest as their mouths collided. 

the blonde played with the other male's left nipple, flicking and squeezing it. this resulted in whimpers from leorio again. the older felt his heart beating like crazy, like it would fall out of his chest if anything else happened.

that's when kurapika pulled away from the kiss again to lick and suck at leorio's other nipple. the older began to fidget in his seat. he pushed kurapika hips down further onto him so the blonde would feel the presence of his boner and stop the teasing. "k-kurapika!" leorio whined, grinding against the feel of the younger.

kurapika sat up with a smirk, sticking two of his fingers into the other's mouth. "suck on them for me." he demanded as he began to change positions.

before leorio knew it, his pants were around his knees and his ass was in the air. kurapika was behind him, licking his clothed cock from behind. the older's mouth was stuffed with 3 fingers now, and he could only feel kurapika's arm that leaned against his side and his presence from behind. 

"i'm gonna get you ready, i can't wait to hear you cry for me some more." kurapika whispered as he pulled down leorio's boxers. the older's cock twitched at the feeling of the cold air and the seriousness that came with kurapika's feminine voice. suddenly, kurapika's warm mouth and tongue was exploring leorio's hole. 

the dark haired male shivered as he felt kurapika's tongue try to push it's self into him. it wasn't long before leorio was a whimpering mess from the pleasure of kurapika eating him out. his asshole felt wet, and he knew it was full of spit from the younger. 

"you've been fucked before, right?" leorio nodded in embarrassment. he'd been fucked many times, by those people who had some sort of fetish about fucking guys who didn't look like bottoms. i mean, that was a fetish right..?

kurapika's fingers escaped leorio's mouth and he felt them push slowly into his ass. leorio groaned, grabbed the side of the couch. it's not like 3 fingers was a lot, but it was the feeling of kurapika's boney, long fingers in him. the blonde was moving fast, desperately trying to prepare leorio quickly for him . "fuck, i can't even wait anymore, come on." the older turned his head to the right, staring back at the blonde with an open mouth.

leorio gasped as he felt kurapika's fingers leave and his slim hands were spreading his ass. "you're just begging for me to fuck you like crazy with way you're staring at me." kurapika groaned as he pushed the tip of his dick into the dark haired male. 

leorio moaned softly as kurapika pushed himself deeper. "you're so good at taking all of it." the blonde chuckled with a grunt, leorio whined quietly at the praise, his getting even redder. "you like when i talk to you like that? only whores like being talked to like that, y'know. are you a whore?" kurapika asked in a stern tone once again, as he spit onto what remained of his dick and pushed himself a bit further in.

leorio nodded, his mouth releasing tiny moans. he felt kurapika grab his neck and squeeze it softly. "answer me with your words, idiot." kurapika said as he stared into leorio's eyes.

"yes! i'm a whore!" leorio whined, grabbing the right side of the couch even harder this time. kurapika released his grip and laid a hard slap on leorio's ass.

"yeah, good boy. all mine." he said softly and began to pick up a quick pace. it was like he was ramming himself deeper into the older with every single stroke. "ah, you're tightening up on me." kurapika groaned, slamming himself harder into leorio.

leorio's eyes were blurry and wet but he couldn't stop moaning. he felt kurapika's hand wrap around his cock, and he began to jerk him off quickly. he used his thumb to play with the older's slit, which drove him crazy. "i.. kura- w..wait.." leorio whined as he came all over his stomach and kurapika's hand.

"oh, perfect time to change positions, don't you think?" he said as he pulled out of leorio quickly. the older was catching his breath as he was suddenly pushed aside, only to see kurapika sitting on the couch. the blonde had a condom on that was already filled with a bit of precum, and his dick was standing against his lower stomach, it twitching evey once in awhile. leorio blushed at the length, and for some reason at the fact that he had no memory of the condom being put on. "come sit on my lap."

"i- me? i won't fit on your lap." leorio protested, sitting up. kurapika laughed a bit and grabbed the base of his own dick tightly. leorio sighed and made his way over to kurapika. it took a little bit, but he soon had all of the blonde's length in him. "it's really.. deep this way." the older mumbled as he looked down. 

kurapika grabbed his hips and became to slowly fuck the older. "hey, look at me when i do this. look me in the eyes. you have to remember this night." leorio looked up as the younger said these words, whines already spilling from his mouth as he nodded.

kurapika pushed himself deeper into the other. leorio found himself crying as the blonde had finally found his sweet spot. "ah, you're so hot when you whimper like that. fuck, i'm so close." he groaned under his breath.

leorio was already slowly cunning on the both of them, his cock leaking continuously. kurapika wrapped his arms around the older and let out a loud groan as his legs shot out. his feet hit wine class on the coffee table, it slipping on the gray carpet belowm

the two of them stayed in an embrace for awhile, breathing heavily. leorio looked down and grabbed the younger's face. "hey, do i need to clean the drink-"

"no, don't worry about it." kurapika said sweetly as he kissed leorio again. leorio pulled away, his face a bright red once again. "ha, you get red so easily.. but, let's get cleaned up, yeah?" 

it took a bit, but both of the men were clean. kurapika ended up giving leorio a pair of sweatpants an old hookup left. they were now both laying in kurapika's bed, arms wrapped around each other. "hey. i hope you know that meant a lot to me." leorio said quietly.

"it meant a lot to me.. too." kurapika replied, his face heating up. "you wanna.. like uh.. go see a movie tomorrow." he said shyly, running his hands across leorio's warm chest.

the older punched him on the arm. "you can't just fuck me like that then act so weird!" he groaned, rolling his eyes with a smile. "but, yeah.. i'll go with you."

kurapika smiled then kissed the older softly. he laid with his face buried in the other male's neck, runninf his hands across leorio's body.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna make a whole fanfic but im lazy


End file.
